


WE HAVE SEX + SAPNAP

by natashaisalostcase



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Funny, Gay Male Character, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Textfic, chatfic, crackfic, dream: down bad, funny moment, george: asshole, groupchat, implied drug use for chap 3 but its very insignificant, karl: cant type, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like Mexican dream, quackity is funny, quackity: comedy central, sapnap: bully and bullied, the rest are not, they all bully each other, white men (derogatory)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashaisalostcase/pseuds/natashaisalostcase
Summary: textfic with quackity, george, dream, sapnap and karl. dnf centric.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 135
Kudos: 489





	1. dream hates wilbur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eren_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_r/gifts).



> hey lol shits

**_quackity_ ** _added_ **_karl, george, dream, sapnap_**

**_karl_ ** _named the chat_ **_SEX HAVERS_ **

**_dream_ ** _named the chat_ **_SEX HAVERS +1 VIRGIN_ **

**sapnap** : who’s the virgin lol

**george** : take a wild guess

**sapnap** : u???

**_karl_ ** _named the chat_ **_WE HAVE SEX!!!!_ **

**_dream_ ** _named the chat_ **_WE HAVE SEX + SAPNAP_ **

**quackity** : LMAOOOO

**karl** : YOU KILLED HIM

**george** : MM SAPNAP SLANDER!!!!!

**dream** : LETS GO LETS GO WE’RE POPPING OFF!!!!!!!!

**sapnap** : dream i am literally going to go to ur room annd force you to change that name

**dream** : ok sure virgin

**sapnap** : after i come into ur room, i wont be a virgin anymore 

**george** : gross

**sapnap** : shut up BABIE headass mf

**quackity** : IS IT BULLY GEORGE DAY???

**george** : arent u like 4’10 shut up

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_quackity_ **

**dream** : you’re half an inch taller than him shut the fuck up twink central

**george** : STOP!!!!!! this is racist

**_george_ ** _added_ **_quackity_ **

**sapnap** : QUAKCITY AY

**karl** : im making. jxvlzcvxhb

**quackity** : he died lmao 

**karl** : no

**george** : F

**dream** : F

**sapnap** : F

**quackity** : L lmao fuckin loser

**karl** : STOP my hdns are wet and i csnt tyep :((

**dream** : i just washed my hands, that’s why they’re wet

**quackity** : what

**george** : no other reason

**dream** : YES GEORGE LETS GO!!

**karl** : whsn thry finsih each tothers senteesc <3

**sapnap** : karl just dry ur damn hands

**karl** : spiilt monster lol 

**quackity** : guys help

**karl** : whst

**sapnap** : what

**dream** : ?

**dream** : also gog can u call rn

**george** : yea

**sapnap** : me too

**george** : no not u stinky teenage boy

**george** : this is big kid coding

**sapnap** : slander

**quackity** : FUCKING HELP ME

**karl** : WHAT MAN my hands r dry now btw

**quackity** : HOW DO I KILL PEOPLE IN ROBLOX

**george** : wait i want to play

**quackity** : FUCK OFF AND GO JERK DREAM OFF 

**george** : what??

**dream** : quackity wtf is wrong with you

**karl** : DNF???????

**sapnap** : lol dream made a disgusted face LMAO

**sapnap** : if only u knew what he looked like

**dream** : SHUT UP im hot

**sapnap** : i never said u werent

**george** : get this flirting off my tl 

**quackity** : face reveal pls

**quackity** : oh shit nvm i just killed someone who had the word kitten in their username

**karl** : pussy destroyer

**george** : LEAVES.

**dream** : NO pls george call me rn lets code

**george** : ok 

**george** : WHY DID SAPNAP SCREAM AT ME FUCK YOU

**sapnap** : its ok we know you’re just jealous u cant see dream

**george** : i send sapnap my biggest fuck you

**george** : i’ve met wilbur soot 

**george** : a very polite and attractive man

**quackity** : would u ever suck his dick

**george** : probably yeah lol

**karl** : GEORGE??? 

**sapnap** : OH YEAH AND IM SUS OK GLIZZY GUZZLER

**dream** : SOBS LOUDLY 

**dream** : WHY DONT U SUCK MY DICK!!!!!!!! 

**george** : stop texing me we’re on a fucking call

**george** : he fucking hung up 

**george** : gonna call the hottest man alive

**quackity** : waiting for ur call sexy <3

**george** : wilbur soot

**quackity** : oh

**quackity** : george its obviously me lol

**karl** : vouch

**sapnap** : vouch

**dream** : ANSWER MY CALLS STUPID

**george** : no im on a call w wilbur rn

**george** : when he orders u dessert???? and u didnt even ask for them??? i told him i was tired and he was like ‘george i just ordered cake to ur house’ im crying skjaFSA;H`

**dream** : shut up 

**quackity** : jealous dream arc

**dream** : im not jealous

**dream** : i just didnt fucking ask 

**karl** : hes popping off he IS POPPIG OFF?E.F,VM,

**sapnap** : dream is ranting about how george is annoying

**george** : i did nothing to deserve this </3

**quackity** : george you’re so dumb

**dream** : vouch

**dream** : are twinks always that fucking stupid

**george** : IM NOT A TWINK?????

**karl** : LMAOOO

**sapnap** : LMAO

**dream** : LMAO

**quackity** : LMAOOOOOOO

**george** : literally how

**quackity** : look in the mirror stupid

**karl** : OHHHHHHHHHH 

**sapnap** : HAHAHAHAH

**dream** : VOUCHHHHHH

**george** : going to cry to my boyfriend wilbur soot about this 

**_george_ ** _added_ **_wilbur_ **

**wilbur** : stop bullying george

**_wilbur_ ** _left_

**dream** : FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! BITCH UR HAIR LOOKS LIKE MY PUBES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**quackity** : STOP NO OMG

**george** : dream, will can literally beat the shit out of your 6’ headass

**dream** : 6’3 PUSSY!!1

**george** : idc he’s 6’5

**quackity** : sweating rn 

**george** : LMAO LOOK IT’S THE SMURF

**george** : HOW IS IT LIKE BEING 5’8 YOU FUCKING GOOMBA

**dream** : GEORGE STFU THROWBACK TO WHEN WE MEASURED HIS HEIGHT WITH THE APP AND IT SAID HE’S 5’8 AND A HALF 

**george** : IT’S INACCURATE

**george** : I’M 5’9 I SWEAR

**sapnap** : LOOOOOOL LIAR

**karl** : xDDDDDD BAHAHAHAH PFFFFFTTT

**dream** removed **karl**

**dream** : fucking xd my ASS

**quackity** : HE!! IS!! POPPING!! OFF!!!!!!

**_george_ ** _added_ **_karl_ **

**george** : i got ur back king 

**karl** : george i will kiss you

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_karl_ **

**george** : i no longer have his back

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_karl_ **

**karl:** george im crying

**george** : ok

**quackity** : does wilbur have roblox

**george** : no, he doesn’t

**george** : speaking of wilbur im gonna have a sleepover with him

**george** : if me and my gang pull up

**george** : [ _sent a video_ ]

**karl** : WHAT A HANDSOME MAN

**dream** : tell wilbur he is canonically dead

**sapnap** : SAY HI TO WILBUR FROM ME <3

**quackity** : WILBUR !!!!!! TELL HIM TO GET ROBLOX

**george** : sap, will says hi back

**george** : quackmeister, wilbur says “no fucking way”

**george** : dream, will says “im literally going to kiss george in spite”

**george** : karl, will says he is in love with you

**dream** : TELL HIM TO DO IT !! IDC

**george** : just kissed wilbur, feeling good

**dream** : wait did you actually

**dream** : george ???

**dream** : pls tell me that was a joke

**dream** : im not like homophobic or anything

**dream** : george???? 

**dream** : HELLO???

**dream** : pick up my calls please

**dream** : hello george please

**dream** : GEORGE PICK UP 

**quackity** : down bad

**karl** : down horrible

**sapnap** : down horrendous

**dream** : GEORGE STOP LEAVING T=ME ON SEEN PLEASE

**george** : IM LAUGHING SO HARD

**george** : I CANT BREATHE

**dream** : ???

**george** : I DIDNT ACTUALLY KISS HIM LMAO 

**quackity** : LMAOOOOOOOOOO

**karl** : LOOOOOOOOL

**sapnap** : DREAM WHY WERE U FREAKING OUT 

**dream** : BC ???? I DIDNT EXPECT THAT

**quackity** : neither did we u fucker but we didnt spam messages

**dream** : its bc im white

**karl** : ……..

**sapnap** : …….

**quackity** : ok understandable

**karl** : ………………..

**sapnap** : …………………

**dream** : george r u actually with wilbur rn

**george** : yea

**george** : [ _sent a video_ ]

**karl** : wait george r u not wearing socks

**george** : i am but ankle socks so u cant see

**quackity** : socks off for wilbur????????

**dream** : this isnt funny lol

**sapnap** : but u just said lol

**dream** : i know but its not funny

**george** : r u ok

**dream** : george can u call tho

**george** : cant

**dream** : oh thats ok

**dream** : sleep call?

**george** : yes i can

**quackity** : i thought u were sleeping over at wilbur’s

**george** : no i was joking

**karl** : MMMM PIZZA ROLLS

**george** : WHAT THE HONK!!!!!

**sapnap** : i hate you all

**george** : you honked up

**sapnap** : omg. such a crackhead. we cant take u anywhere. omg. lol. lmao. funny.

**dream** : pff

**quackity** : im gonna play rolblox

**george** : wilbur said ‘fuck u’ to dream

**dream** : tell him i dont consent

**george** : he says he is respectfully backing down

**george** : im gonna stop texting now

**karl** : good night george

**george** : yeah

**dream** : gn george <3 :)

**george** : idc shtu up

**george** : gn tho

  
  



	2. grandpa george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old man

**dream** : what do u guys think of eret?

**karl** : i dont know him that well, but he seems nice

**quackity** : poggers

**sapnap** : eret is cool yeah

**sapnap** : what does it mean to go by all pronouns??

**sapnap** : genuine question btw bc i dont know what to refer to eret by

**george** : i think it’s not specific to 1 definition

**george** : u have to ask eret about their take on it 

**george** : idk what all pronouns mean either btw but i use them interchangeably to show that she’s not ignored and that she’s like… valid ig? idk the word lol

**george** : they haven’t complained about it or anything, & i see stans on twt referring to eret by he/she/they so i do it too

**dream** : you’re a good person george

**george** : nah this is basic human decency

**george** : actually brb im gonna ask eret what they think

**karl** : he’s sweet

**quackity** : what no he’s fucking annoying i hate george

**sapnap** : i hate twinks

**sapnap** : is twinkphobic a word???

**dream** : probably

**sapnap** : proud to announce that i am coming out as twinkphobic

**quackity** : YESSSS POPPING OFF 

**quackity** : that reminds me, are we all streaming jackbox later ??

**dream** : idk im kinda busy

**karl** : i got a video with jimmy 2nite but i’ll join the next one :)

**george** : hi, just got off the phone with eret

**george** : he said his gender isn’t like set in stone or anything and using all pronouns interchangeably is poggers. 

**quackity** : ohh that’s cool!!

**george** : oh yes abt the stream later, i’ll join 

**george** : i have nothing to do

**dream** : yeah i’ll join too, just checked my schedule and it’s pretty free around stream time

**sapnap** : schedule?

**dream** : mostly like coding/editing/redecorating but yeah it’s not too tight so i can join

**karl** : sus that dream wants to join right after george

**karl** : and schedule changes suddenly hmmmm

**dream** : no lmao i just miscalculated when i’d be free

**george** : miscalculated?

**dream** : misjudged? idk the word man 

**george** : dont u wanna be an author 

**karl** : wait he does? pog dude

**quackity** : write fanfiction about me and george. rn. 

**sapnap** : I GOT FRUIT GUMMIES PUSSIES

**quackity** : u got pussies too?????

**sapnap** : sure

**dream** : no i wont write that

**dream** : and george can i send u something i’ve been working on

**dream** : writing wise

**george** : go ahead u dont have to ask just go for it 

**quackity** : wtf why r u so nice to dream

**george** : bc this is smt he’s genuinely passionate about duh loser

**quackity** : i am passionate about wanting to have sex wit h you <333 ;;)))

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_quackity_ **

**george** : sapnap can you do me a quick favour

**sapnap** : no

**george** : right so i need u to test out this code thing bc its 2 people or more

**dream** : i could help

**george** : no its ok, u write

**sapnap** : fuck u

**sapnap** : logging onto the server 

**george** : thank u

**george** : fuck u back

**sapnap** : fuck u harder

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_sapnap_ **

**karl** : wow i go to get a monster and my two best friends r missing

**_karl_ ** _added_ **_sapnap_ ** _,_ **_quackity_ **

**quackity** : GEORGE I FUCKING HAT EYOU

**quackity** : GEORGE I HOEP YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!

**quackity** : YOUR MOMS PUSSY STINKS LIKE MCDONALDS FILLET O FISH BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**quackity** : UR MOM SUCKED MY DICK

**quackity** : U DUMB TWINK I HATE U

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_quackity_ **

**george** : hey guys

**sapnap** : code works, logged off

**karl** : i cant open my monster

**sapnap** : what colour is it

**karl** : purple one

**_sapnap_ ** _added_ **_quackity_ **

**quackity** : WHY DO I KEEP GETTING REMOVED 

**sapnap** : what does it taste like lol 

**karl** : idk i cant open it

**george** : thx sap

**george** : quackity do u wanna play roblox w me rn

**quackity** : fuck U I HATE YOU also yes <33

**quackity** : join

**george** : ok

**karl** : sapnap i opened it

**karl** : it tastes nice

**sapnap** : i havent had a monster before yk

**dream** : yeah he drinks redbull

**karl** : mediocre taste

**dream** : im swag i drink water 

**sapnap** : and yet he still acts dehydrated

**dream** : i drink water bc other drinks taste bad

**dream** : like coffee? get that shit away

**karl** : do u drink energy drinks

**dream** : not often, i drink redbull rarely but i wanna try monster bc u rlly like it lmao

**dream** : does george like tea? or is that not true

**george** : yea but i drink water the most

**sapnap** : or rum

**george** : what

**george** : how did uknow that 

**sapnap** : ponk said it once 

**george** : oh

**george** : [ _sent a photo_ ]

**george** : why does quackity look like that

**karl** : LMAOOO ALEX PFFFF

**sapnap** : HOT

**dream** : georgewhats ur fav flavour of tea

**george** : english tea maybe idk what its called lol

**dream** : im gonna try it

**dream** : how do u personally drink it

**george** : one sugar and enough milk to make it a bit light

**dream** : ok thank u

**dream** : excited to be british for a day

**george** : oh shut up 

**karl** : oe shot op 

**quackity** : EGROEGS STOP BEING AFK!!!!!!!! IM TRYING TO PLPAY FASHION FRENZY WITH YOU <//33

**george** : fine

**karl** : tommy just went live

**dream** : idc

**george** : dont u have to manipulate him

**quackity** : I SAW A POST THAT SAID ‘dream rlly do be manipulating all the minors on the server’

**quackity** : EXPLAIN!!!!!!

**dream** : NOOOO OMG WHAT TFFFF

**george** : CallMeDream

**_george_ ** _left_

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**dream** : YOU FUCKER

**george** : NO

**george** : IM BUSY LEAVE ME ALONE

**quackity** : yeah playing roblox with me <3

**quackity** : we’re on a restaurant date rn 

**karl** : PLEASE GO ON TOMMY’S LIVE, HE’S POPPING OFF ABOUT DREAM

**sapnap** : i ordered us pizza dream 

**george** : ok seriously im gonna put my phone down to play w quackmeister

**quackity** : YESS BABY WE’RE POPPING OFF

**dream** : ok have fun

**george** : fuck you

**karl** : L

**sapnap** : LMAOOO OWNED 

**dream** : :(( george 

**dream** : george pls apologise im sad

**karl** : his phone is probably on silent u nimro d 

**karl** : he’s playing w alex now

**dream** : im gonna call him to make him apologise

**sapnap** : im coming upstairs to hear this lMAO

**karl** : i feel like thats a bad idea 

**karl** : hello

**karl** : hellooooo ? 

**sapnap** : KARL DREAM IS BEING GAY 

**sapnap** : not a problem ofc just gross bc its dream n george

**karl** : DNF DNF DNF DNF DNF 

**sapnap** : help 

**sapnap** : dream just said ‘apologise or i’ll make u’

**dream** : IM BEING FUNNY SHUT UP

**sapnap** : YOURE NOT FUNNY STOP LAUGHING AT YOUR OWN JOKES DUMBASS

**karl** : sapnap am i funny

**sapnap** : no

**sapnap** : only me, only i am funny

**quackity** : excuse me

**sapnap** : ok quackity is funny too 

**quackity** : thx lol loser ur mom pussy tight

**sapnap** : and he’s offline ok

**dream** : george hung up 

**dream** : he is done with my shit </3

**george** : ur annoying i hate u

**dream** : i wanted to show u what i wrote :(

**george** : oh shit rlly?

**george** : yeah send it

**george** : had no clue thats why u wanted to talk fr

**dream** : thats ok but i dont wanna send it anymore

**sapnap** : are u guilt tripping george

**dream** : no forget it

**sapnap** : dream ur so fuckin evil i can see u smiling

**george** : shut up samsung

**george** : sorry dream :[ how abt u call me and read it to me, ok? 

**george** : quackity i’ll talk to u on stream, done playing robox 

**quackity** : ok whatever let dram read u a bedtime story

**karl** : dram

**karl** : drammmm

**karl** : DRAM 

**quackity** : do u have a fucking deathwish

**sapnap** : stfu dram ur mom in my bed rn

**quackity** : is that to me or dream 

**sapnap** : u 

**sapnap** : fuckin nimrod

**karl** : NIMROD NJANUARY OOOOOOHHH

**karl** : ITS BASH QUACKITY DAY WOOOOOOOOOOO

**sapnap** : is dream reading to george rn 

**quackity** : is it fanfic

**sapnap** : no its something about magic forests n shit

**sapnap** : ngl sounds cool

**sapnap** : pizza’s here brb

**quackity** : who fucking asked 

**quackity** : PRICK

**quackity** : i hope ur pizza taste like SHIT!!!!

**karl** : ALEX. 

**karl** : do u drink monster?

**quackity** : yea 

**karl** : mmm what flavour is ur fav

**quackity** : pink or white bc they taste like juice

**karl** : i agree lol the white one is nice

**quackity** : tastes like watered down fanta or somethin

**karl** : bruhhh u rite omf

**quackity** : yo uh

**quackity** : karl

**karl** : what

**quackity** : this is rlly hard to say

**karl** : what is it

**quackity** : pop a perc n i black out fukcing im bwloing her back oit wwe iif she fuckng w me out the pussy on smack dowb ganga gangang gang 

**karl** : i have ascended 

**george** : i dont like that song

**karl** : shut up

**quackity** : shut up white boy u listen to travis scott

**george** : I DONT!!!! ITS A BIT

**george** : goosebumps funny song lol haha

**dream** : what di du think of my storu georfe

**george** : i already told u asshole

**dream** : aww r u shy to cmplinet me in the gc <33,

**george** : no i already said it so why would i do it again idiot

**sapnap** : dream stop texting n eatinf ur gonna get grease all over ur phoen u ass

**dream** : dnt tell m whst to do u teensge boy

**sapnap** : ok sorry 

**sapnap** : grandpa george tell him

**george** : fuck u sapnap

**george** : also dream dont eat and text

**quackity** : GRANDPA GEORGE I GET IT BC HE’S OLD LOOOOOOOL

**karl** : HAHAHAH

**sapnap** : YUHH GET HIS ASS

**dream** : gerge isny old u fuckers 

**karl** : its ok dream u can admit it

**sapnap** : yeah man u just gotta accept it

**quackity** : its ok that ur into older men dream <3

**george** : i have had enough of this slander

**george** : FUCK YOU ALL !!!!!!!!!!!!! I KISSED UR FAMILIES

**george** : U ALL STINK

**dream** : ur short

**_george_ ** _left_

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**_george_ ** _left_

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**george** : im SENILE STOP IT i AM weak

**dream** : i love you

**george** : im too old for this shit

**dream** : i love you george

**dream** : im so glad to have met you

**quackity** : r u simping for grandpa george rn 

**dream** : stfu

**george** : im not gonna say it back you know

**dream** : FUCK u then i take backeverythig i said

**dream** : NOT GLAD TO HAVE MET UR UGLY ASS!!!

**george** : :[

**dream** : fuck u 

**dream** : sad face wont work on me bitch

**_george_ ** _left_

**karl** : GEORGE IS GONE CRABRAVE


	3. baaaaaaaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: IMPLIED DRUG USE !!!! 
> 
> weed, not anything super crazy  
> drugs are not explicitly mentioned, but it’s implied that george got high and snapped quackity a stupid picture of him.
> 
> inspired by my dumbass cousin who posted dumb shit on his sc story when he was high

**george:** i have something to tell u guys lol

**quackity** : what do u want fucking bastard 

**george** : no this is serious

**quackity** : fuck off lol 

**george** : alex im serious

**quackity** : fr ? 

**karl** : whats up gogster

**sapnap** : GOGYYYYYYYY

**sapnap** : dream told me to tell u guys he isnt responding rn because he’s picking a movie

**george** : ok ok um

**george** : what country r u guys from

**quackity** : what??? tf u on

**george** : please? it makes this easier to say

**quackity** : fine u asshole

**george** : put the emoji. please 

**quackity** : 🇲🇽 

**karl** : 🇺🇸 

**sapnap** : 🇺🇸+🇬🇷 

**dream** : 🇺🇸 

**george** : ok my flag is

**george** : mine is 🏳️‍🌈 

**quackity** : for real? 

**sapnap** : BROOOO THATS FUCKIN AWESOME I NEVER SEEN THAT COUNTRY BEFORE 

**karl** : WHAT COUNTRY IS THAT

**sapnap** : srsly tho good on u homeboy thats cool

**quackity** : GEORGE THATS AWESOME

**dream** : GEORGE GEORGE WHAT LETTER R YOU

**george** : thank u :’))) 

**george** : dream wdym

**dream** : ur an alphabet people

**dream** : what letter if u dont mind me asking

**george** : the G 

**george** : g for george haha and g for gay lol

**dream** : IM THE ONE THAT COMES AFTER THE G!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**george** : AYO?????? 

**dream** : im a sweater weather 

**dream** : I WAS SCARED TO COME OUT BUT GEORGE GOD BLESS

**dream** : I AINT EVEN BELIEVE IN GOD BUT GOD BLESS U 

**george** : FUCK ur blessingn i don t CARE

**karl** : i'm technically the A 

**sapnap** : there’s an A??? 

**karl** : r u stupid

**quackity** : im still processing this

**quackity** : so FUCKUNG HYPED for u dudes 

**quackity** : YOURE ALL POPPING OFF

**quackity** : also sapnap yes theres a fucking A

**sapnap** : no ??? ITS LGBTQ???? 

**george** : FUCKING DUMBASS

**george** : LGBTQ+ STUPID

**sapnap** : YEAH???? 

**quackity** : BRO WTF U THINK THE + MEANS LMAO

**sapnap** : IDK??? PREMIUM

**dream** : [ _sent a video_ ] 

**dream** : look how clueless nick is LMAO

**sapnap** : STOP WHAT DOES FHE + MEAN?!??

**dream** : google it smartass

**george** : we have 3 alphabet people MMMMM 

**karl** : george we all kinda knew tho

**george** : everyone says that

**george** : i came out to my uni friends? they were like ‘yeah we knew’

**george** : came out to my flat mates? ‘lol we could tell’

**karl** : oh please ur tellin me it SHOCKS u that u are the physical embodiment of the gay agenda??????? 

**_george_ ** _left_

**_dream_ ** _has added_ **_george_ **

**dream** : seriously man, respect 

**dream** : u came out :) thats a cool thing

**george** : stop talking like a straight man

**george** : and yes :] good on you as well! u came out too, that’s pretty poggers mate

**karl** : mate

**quackity** : mate …….. embarrassing

**sapnap** : dream get off ur phone anf pick a movie pleae i bEg

**dream** : fine

**karl** : george because youre gay right

**george** : yea

**karl** : do u keyboard smash when u talk

**george** : KSJSKDHAXJJS no i dont LMAODJSBDAKS;LSJAKDNAK

**george** : no that’s for babies

**george** : i am a proud gay man not a baby

**sapnap** : aint u the mf who wants to be babie? stfu

**george** : i am proudly claiming this as homophobia

**dream** : this has only proven that george is a bottom

**george** : FUCK U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_george_ ** _left_

**_quackity_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**quackity** : LMAOOOOOO

**quackity** : george got WRECKED LMAOOO

**george** : aint u the ‘guys. please’ mf? shut up gremlin & ur hair greasy as fuck

**_quackity_ ** _left_

**karl** : why did u kill him like that?!??????

**dream** : ok me n sapnap r watchin movie its rlly cool

**_george_ ** _added_ **_quackity_ **

**george** : what movie r you guys watchin

**quackity** : 50 shades

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_quackity_ **

**dream** : not that lmao

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_quackity_ **

**dream** : the animated spiderman movie

**sapnap** : into the spiderverse gang

**karl** : i like that movie

**quackity** : samEEEE

**quackity** : george send me nudes

**george** : no

**quackity** : please

**george** : no i hate u

**quackity** : i just need to pass them onto someone else its 4 a science project i swear 

**george** : ok one nude

**george** : [ _sent a photo_ ]

**dream** : i KNOW that’s not a nude, but i’m scared to open it

**quackity** : god george thats hot

**sapnap** : george that’s fucking cursed

**karl** : dream DONT WORRY it’s his minecraft charactr withot glasses lol

**george** : nudes

**quackity** : jerkin off to it rn

**_dream_ ** _removed_ **_quackity_ **

**dream** : what is wrong with him

**george** : [ _sent a photo_ ] 

**george** : NUDES!!!! 

**sapnap** : ew george dont send us pictures of ur kneecaps i promise we dont care

**george** : ur mum cares

**dream** : ur gay

**george** : thats why ur mums sad

**dream** : my moms happy

**george** : so ur mums gay? 

**_dream_ ** _left_

**_george_ ** _added_ **_dream_ ** _,_ **_quackity_ **

**quackity** : george !!! quick question 

**george** : what

**dream** : WOOF WOOF DONT FUCKING SAY THAT SHIT TO ME AGAIN

**quackity** : are we still good to make dnf jokes abt u? 

**quackity** : SHUT UP DREAM 

**george** : oh! yeah i dont mind them lol :] 

**dream** : FUCK YOU ALEX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**dream** : I KISSED UR MOM AND DAD !!!!!!!! 

**quackity** : mmmmmmmmm

**quackity** : i KISSED UR SISTERS WOAHH

**george** : …….. one of his sisters is 14……. u do realise z…..?,.cx…..z.....

**dream** : CAUGHT IN 4K U ASSHOLE!!!!!

**george** : CallMeQuackity

**george** : DONT CNACEL ME OTHERWISE ITS HOMOPHOBIC 

**_george_ ** _left_

**karl** : what the honk is going on

**karl** : i go on ONE phone call and come back to THIS

**sapnap** : karl can u tell dream to get off his phone and watch the damn movie with me

**karl** : arent u right bext to him

**sapnap** : he wont listen to me

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**dream** : sapnap is homophobic

**quackity** : I JUST REMEMBERED

**quackity** : GEORGE DO U REMEMBER

**george** : remember what dumbass u have to specify 

**quackity** : TGE SNAP U SENT ME LAST WEEK 

**george** : ???? what?? 

**dream** : nudes ? send them here

**george** : shut up ur not funny

**dream** : pls send nudes geirge……. pls…..

**quackity** : THE PIZZA ONE GEORGE !!!!!

**geoge** : what??

**george** : OHH NO DONT BRING THAT UP NOO

**dream** : I WANT TO KNOW !!!!!!

**george** : ALEX DONNOT FUCKING 

**karl** : ????? WHAT IS HAPPENING

**sapnap** : GEORGE BLACKMAIL???? AWOOGA

**george** : SCREAMS!!!!ITS SO EMBARRASSIBG

**quackity** : IDONT HAVE THE SCREENSHOT BUT IT WAS A PICTURE OF GEORGE WITH HIS FACE UP IN THE CAMERA AND HE WAS SO FUCKING UGLY

**george** : SHUT UP IM SO HANDSOME ACTUALLY

**quackity** : AND HE TYPED ‘call me a pizza because im baaaaaaaaaaaked’ 

**george** : NOOOOOOO FUCK YOU

**dream** : ????? DID HE GO IN THE IVEN WHAT THE FUCK DOES BAKED MEAN

**sapnap** : GEORGE??? AYOOOO LMAO

**dream** : IM GOING TO GOOGLE WHAT THAT MEANS 

**karl** : how does he not know

**george** : its for the better

**quackity** : it’s fucking hilarious 

**quackity** : send more snaps like that please that was the best thing to wake up to

**dream** : JUST FOUND OUT WHAT BAKED MEANS

**dream** : I WANT PIZZA NOW

**sapnap** : are u stupid we had it yesterday

**dream** : ok lets get ice cream

**george** : it’s january

**dream** : and we live in florida. pack it up arry potta

**quackity** : george lets make out 

**george** : no fucking way no no noi

**karl** : i’ll do it alex

**quackity** : YEAAAA FUCK U GEORGE

**quackity** : GET FUCKING BOXED !!!

**dream** : LIKE A FISH OOOOHHHHHHHH ROASTED

**_george_ ** _left_


	4. quackity is short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simping

**george** : why is everyone calling me

**quackity** : GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE WHERE WERE YOU

**george** : asleep?? what tf is happening

**sapnap** : U FUCKIN BITCH

**quackity** : GEORGE I HATE U!!

**dream** : THIS IS IMPORTANT !!!

**george** : WHAT HAPPENED U ASSHOLES 

**dream** : I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!!!!

**george** : BRUH…..

**george** : IS THAT ALL???

**quackity** : YES because he wont stop talking abt u AND ITS SO ANNOYING!! GET UR FUCKIN MANz

**george** : I HATE U DREAM

**dream** : U DIDNT TEXT ME BACK FOR FIVE HOURS I GOT WORRIED BITCH

**george** : WELL IM HERE NOW U ASS STOP BEING ANNOYING

**dream** : sorry i was just worried abt u :(

**quackity** : wow george youre an asshole

**quackity** : youre so mean to ur boyfriend

**george** : what is ur prblem hes not my bf u nimrod

**sapnap** : yo why is dream crying

**george** : HES CYRING?????

**george** : OH MYFYUCK DREAM PLEASE DONT CRY 

**dream** : :( dont worry abt me its ok

**george** : NO PLS DONT CRY :[[ WANNA CALL?

**sapnap** : LMAOOO 

**sapnap** : the way dream just cackled at me 

**sapnap** : dreams not crying lMFAO he made me say that to see what u would do 

**karl** : i am beginning to see a pattern here

**karl** : dream is manipulative

**quackity** : dream i KNOW george looks young for his age but he isnt a minor so stop trying to manipulate him

**_george_ ** _left_

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**dream** : STFU IM NOT CARSON

**sapnap** : yeah bc u went prison and he didnt

**dream** : screams 

**quackity** : george pick up the phone

**george** : one sec im drinking juice

**george** : ok picking up 

**karl** : why does alex call george more than dream does

**dream** : he doesn’t.

**dream** : george and i call first thing in the morning, during the day and last thing at night. quackity just somehow slips between those times.

**sapnap** : y r u using punctuation u ass

**dream** : bcos im swaggy

**_sapnap_ ** _removed_ **_dream_ **

**quackity** : oH PLEASE dream is NOT swaggy

**karl** : VOUCHHHHHHHH

**_karl_ ** _added_ **_dream_ **

**karl** : alex 

**quackity** : yeah?

**quackity** : also u dont tlak a lot, i noticed 

**karl** : yeah bc idk what 2 say lol

**karl** : and im usually just on twitter anyways

**george** : alex stop texting can u play properly and stop dying

**dream** : since when did u start calling quackity by his first name?

**george** : does it bother u clay?

**_dream_ ** _left_

**_george_ ** _added_ **_dream_ **

**_dream_ ** _left_

**_george_ ** _added_ **_dream_ **

**dream** : bitch

**george** : clay i got ur hoodie btw !!!!!!!!!

**dream** : why r u calling me clay,,,,....

**quackity** : bc u got sad he called me alex

**quackity** : george can i call u by ur first name

**george** : what

**quackity** : please gregory

**george** : oh yes my name gregory yes of course yes my true name

**dream** : WAIT THE HOODIE ARRIVED??? 

**dream** : CALL ME RN GEORGE

**george** : brb quackmeister

**quackity** : are all gays this sickeningly in love

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_quackity_ **

**george** : fuckin gremlin

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_quackity_ **

**quackity** : GEORGE CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH WAAA

**sapnap** : i just took a fat shit

**sapnap** : mega fat

**sapnap** : my asshole burns

**george** : what

**quackity** : george felt that last bit

**george** : HSUT UP WHAT TE FUVK

**dream** : GEORGE JOIN MY DISCORD CALL!!!! I WANNA SEE THE HOODIE

**george** : OKOKOKOK

**quackity** : sapnap

**sapnap** : yes my king

**quackity** : be honest whta is it like living with dream

**sapnap** : horrible. he makes me pay all the bills and rent, all he does is make me cook and clean and doesnt let me sleep at all

**dream** : THATS SUCH A LIE 

**sapnap** : LMAOOOO

**quackity** : srsly tho

**karl** : guess who just pissed straight up monster

**karl** : me

**sapnap** : living with dream is rlly chill actuallu

**sapnap** : we chill a lot and its p nice

**sapnap** : i guess that the fact we just moved puts a bit of extra stress but we’re doing cool

**sapnap** : downside is that he never stops talking about fucking george

**quackity** : as expected 

**quackity** : fucking simp

**sapnap** : YEAA fr

**sapnap** : i could be like ‘hey do u like my shirt’ and he’s like ‘omg yes i think george has one like that’

**sapnap** : rent free i tell u

**karl** : it seems fun

**karl** : now who’s the big spoon

**sapnap** : believe it or not, we acc dont cuddle

**sapnap** : but i guess he gives good hugs if that counts

**quackity** : wait how tall r u next to dream

**sapnap** : my eyebrows line up with his shoulder

**karl** : WAIT OES THAT MEAN GEORGE’S HAIRLINE LINES UP WITH DREAMS SHOULDERS

**quackity** : YES LMAOOOOO

**sapnap** : quackity ur the same as george do u realise

**dream** : hi someone say george?

**george** : alex we can call again, dream hung up

**quackity** : alrighty babeyyyy 

**dream** : GEORGE GOT AN OVERSIZED HOODIE!!!!!! I GOT PICTURES

**george** : DONT FUCKING SEND THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU

**dream** : PLEASE GEORGE YOU LOOK SO CUTE <33

**_george_ ** _left_

**dream** : [ _sent a photo_ ]

**dream** : [ _sent a photo_ ]

**dream** : i have like 10 more but theyre all for me 

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**quackity** : NOOO DREAM DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ITS SO SUS

**sapnap** : i can hear dream jacking his stack rn 

**dream** : SHUT UP IM LITERALLY IN THE KITCHEN MAKING PATCHES FOOD 

**sapnap** : smh admit u wanna kiss him

**dream** : i dony wanna kiss george??????

**quackity** : LAUGHING CRYING EMOJI

**george** : ew why did u type it out

**quackity** : CRYING EMOJI SKULL EMOJI

**george** : NO STOP IT

**karl** : ALSO… WE ARE ALL FORGETTING ONE BIG THING….

**sapnap** : ?

**quackity** : what

**karl** : GEORGE GOT CAUGHT IN 4K WOOOOOOOOOOO

**quackity** : UR BOXED LIKE A FISH?

**sapnap** : UR WEINER BUILT LIKE A TIC TAC ??? 

**karl** : UR SHORT?? GROW?? UR DOGWATER? UR LITERALLY DOGWATER?

**quackity** : ANY ASKERS? LOOKIN 4 AN ASKER? DID I ASK??? 

**quackity** : EARNINGS CHEKC? U GOT NONE? U FREER THAN A COSTCO SAMPL??E

**sapnap** : ANY DRILLERS?? LOOKING FOR A WAMBULANCE?? 

**quackity** : A DOLLAR TREE HEADSET? 

**karl** : WE ARE POPPING OFF!!

**sapnap** : LETS GOOOO 

**quackity** : POPPING THE FUCK OFF !!!!!!!!! WE ARE SO POGGERS LIKE ACTUALLY WE ARE SO POGGERS

**george** : im so confused WHAT DID I DO!! 

**karl** : UR REPLY TO THE DNF ART !!!

**george** : oh

**quackity** : HAHAHAHA 

**quackity** : HEY DREAM WHAT DO U THINK OF THAT HAHAHAAAAA PUSSYYYY

**dream** : fuck u quackity ur 3’2

**_dream_ ** _left_

**_quackity_ ** _added_ **_dream_ **

**quackity** : FUCK YOU HARDER BITCH

**quackity** : george is p much my same height but do u bully him?? noooo

**sapnap** : OOOHHHH FACTS

**karl** : FAX!! FAX NO PRINTER!!!!! 

**dream** : wtf r u on abt

**quackity** : whenever we talj abt my height, ur like “HAHA ALEX QUACKITY IS SHORT!!!! HAHAAAA QUACKITY!! HAHA I CAN STEP ON U HAHAHAHAH” 

**dream** : and i dont regret it pussy

**quackity** : OH BUT WHEN WE TALK ABT GEORGES HEIGHT UR ALL LIKE “did… did someone mention g-george? <3 i love george :) he is so small and sweet <3 haha hey guys did u know that george is shorter than me…. ♡ isnt that so cute?? :)) if i hug him, he’ll be under my chin haha hehehehe ♡ ♡ <3 :)) thats so cute hahaha george i love you my sugar honey baby cupcake sweetheart sugarplum darling”

**dream** : NO IM NOT |WHAT THE FUCK IS UR PROBLEM!! IM NITNLIKE THAT WTF STFU

**dream** : THIS IS A LIE THIS IS A FUCKING LIE FUCK YOU

**_dream_ ** _left_

**george** : quackity is short

**_george_ ** _left_

**_quackity_ ** _added_ **_dream_ ** _,_ **_george_ **

**quackity** : GEORGE YOU ARE LITERALLY MY HEIGHT!!!! 5’8 GANG BABEYY

**dream** : could never be me 

**dream** : 6’3 hot king

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_dream_ **

**george** : I HATE THAT MAN

**_quackity_ ** _added_ **_dream_ **

**dream** : FUCK U ALL!!!! I HOPE GEOSQUARE CATCHES U FOR CHEATING ON UR MOMS!!!!!!!!! 

**george** : aint that what u got exposed for tho

**_dream_ ** _removed_ **_george_ **


	5. asf!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the piss twet and thank u sm for 1.5k hits <3

**sapnap** : george can u ring dream 4 me

**george** : mf aint u live w him

**sapnap** : yea but he wont unlock the door

**george** : is he busy doing something dumbass

**sapnap** : IDK! CALL HIM

**george** : why dont u dumbass!!!

**sapnap** : I ALREADY TRIED IT ASSHOLE

**sapnap** : he didnt pick up

**sapnap** : methinks his phone is on silent

**sapnap** : n ur calls go thru silent 

**george** : fine idc ihy

**quackity** : plot twist dream is not home

**quackity** : yk i missed an essay bcos i was rapping about dick on jackbox

**karl** : what else do i expect

**quackity** : u rlly wanna talk abt expectations? aight bet

**quackity** : i expect ur drinking a monster and wearing a hoodie 

**karl** : crying rn

**karl** : dhmu 

**quackity** : racism

**sapnap** : dream unlocked the door we good

**dream** : I WAS CHANGING MY CLOTHES

**sapnap** : for 5 mins?????

**dream** : i am bisexual i need good outfits

**george** : as a fellow alphabet person, I FELT THAT banger point, dream

**dream** : oh yeah another win for the gays 

**sapnap** : what do u call it when ur not gay but u love ur homies 

**quackity** : homiesexual

**karl** : actually

**karl** : bromiesexual? because bromance

**quackity** : u can do that with the word homie tho

**quackity** : homance

**george** : that sounds like homo and romance

**sapnap** : a gay coming of age novel

**dream** : uh tbt when i had the song of achilles book and my mom had no clue who the fucj achilles was

**karl** : who is that

**george** : WHAT. 

**george** : YOU HAD THE BOOK??????? 

**dream** : YES I BOUGHT IT BEHIND MY MOMS BACK

**george** : my mum was so up my ass with the stuff i bought

**karl** : WHO IS ACHILLY!!!!! 

**george** : GAY!

**karl** : makes sense

**quackity** : what does girl in red mean

**george** : means lesbian

**quackity** : ok thumbs up emoji

**george** : STOP TYPING EMOJIS FUCKHEAD

**dream** : yes and sweater weather means bisexual

**dream** : that’s me properly clarifying my sexuality

**george** : i think everybody talks is the pansexual song

**sapnap** : whats the gay one

**sapnap** : as in george gay

**george** : no idea? i just use ‘friend of dorothy’

**sapnap** : ayo who tf dorothy

**quackity** : oh yea ik ab that

**quackity** : its how gay men used to identify each other

**quackity** : like a secret code 

**karl** : just yawned

**dream** : shut up nobody cares

**george** : stfu karl nobody gives a shit

**quackity** : literally no one asked

**sapnap** : youre annoying shut up

**karl** : CRIES ASF!!! 

**george** : KICKS U ASF!!!!!!!! 

**karl** : DIES ASF </333

**_karl_ ** _ left _

**_george_ ** _ added  _ **_karl_ **

**dream** : sapnap am i handsome

**sapnap** : shut up ugly ass

**sapnap** : look like donkey from shrek when he was a virgin

**dream** : HE LOSES HIS VIRGINITY IN THE MOVIE? 

**george** : of course sapnap would know

**george** : his kind gotta stick together!! 

**sapnap** : FUCK YOU DONT TALK TO ME TWINK

**george** : DONT TALJ TO ME EITHER VIRGIN!!! 

**george** : DONT TALK AT ALL!!

**_george_ ** _ removed  _ **_sapnap_ **

**dream** : GEORGE NO I WANT TO HEar

**_dream_ ** _ added  _ **_sapap_ **

**dream** : WHERE IN THE SHREK LORE DOES THE DONKEY LOSE HIS VIRGINITY

**sapnap** : HE ACTS LIKE SUCH A VIRGIN AND THEN MEETS A DRAGON AND IT’S IMPLIED THAT THEY FUCKED SO??

**dream** : omg

**dream** : george wanna be my dragon

**george** : i hope you fucking die and burn in hell you floridian piece of shit 

**dream** : i love u too hotcakes should we kiss?

**george** : i wish i never met you

**dream** : okay sugar cupcake baby bear youre too cute <3 

**george** : i want you dead you make me miserable i hate you to the ends of the earth and back

**dream** : AWW honeypie blueberry pancake syrup youre so loving <333 wanna kiss u cutie

**george** : KILLS U ASF! 

**_george_ ** _ left _

**_dream_ ** _ added  _ **_george_ **

**dream** : wanna kiss

**george** : die

**_george_ ** _ left _

**_dream_ ** _ added  _ **_george_ **

**dream** : pls sexy

**george** : any fuck no-ers in chat?

**quackity** : I AM A PROUD FUCK NO ER! 

**sapnap** : STANDING UP!!!. I SAY FUCK NO. 

**karl** : YES! I AM A FUCK NOer!! 

**george** : FUCK NO dream im never kissing u

**dream** : PLS HOTTIE!!!!! 

**george** : eat shit and die

**dream** : when u come to florida im kissing tf outta u idc 

**sapnap** : dont be fooled he said that to me too and he hasnt even cuddled with me yet

**quackity** : IM CANCELLING DREAm for thsi!!! 

**karl** : we’re cancelling dream? so happy :) been waiting!!!! 

**dream** : CABCEL ME FOR WHAT?? NOT KISSING A STRAIGHT MAN?? THAT SOUNDS HOMOPHOBIC! STOP HOLDING LGBT PEOPLE UP TO UR STANDARDS!! 

**george** : I LAUGHED SO LOUD FUCK U

**quackity** : idk what to say pls im not homophobic </3 u can kiss gay men instead its ok

**dream** : mmmmm yes georgey weorgey come here pspspspspsp

**george** : GET AWAY FROM ME YOU QUARTERBACK LOOKING FUCK!!!!

**_george_ ** _ left _

**_dream_ ** _ added  _ **_george_ **

**dream** : does ur british ass even know what a quarterback even is

**george** : NO BUT IDC! IM STILL USING IT AS ANINSULT 

**quackity** : HEIS POPPING OFF!!!!! 

**george** : DUMB QUARTERBACK!! 

**george** : WHY TF AINT U HAVE 4/4 BACK!! WHY ONLY ¼?

**george** : WEAK ASF! 

**quackity** : HEY LOL DREAM DOESNT HAVE ALL OF HIS BACK WGAT A LOSER

**dream** : jokes on u i have a thing for british boys who dont know what quarterbacks are

**george** : googlin what a quarterback is rn! i know what it means now lol dont have a thing for me otherwise i will kill u haha

**dream** : thats hot

**dream** : wanna make out?

**george** : no u alligator piece of shit

**george** : too busy making out with ur mum rn!!!! 

**sapnap** : wtf happened here?

**quackity** : the gay agenda 

**karl** : how did cancelling dream turn into him wanting to kiss george

**sapnap** : he always wants to kiss george this is just a manifestation of his true feelings in the form of a joke

**dream** : yo if u dont shut ur bullshit up im gonna come to ur room and take a fat shit

**george** : aww u gonna pee the bed for him as well, dreamie poo?

**_dream_ ** _ left _


	6. sapnaps dad <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOCKDOWNS LETTING UP JULY 17 THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT

**quackity** : hey guys 

**karl** : hiiiiiiii

**george** : shut up 

**sapnap** : george you shut up

**george** : oh so ur homophobic now?

**sapnap** : you know what yeah i am fuck yo!!!!u!!!

**george** : KISSED UR DAD AF! 

**sapnap** : NOOOO YOU ARE NOT ALLOED TO DO WTHAT!!!!!!!!

**quackity** : georgenotfound will u pretty pls kiss my dad <3

**dream** : i am alex’s dad. kiss me georgenotfound

**george** : AGAIN with this quarterback fuck???? leave me alone basic white boy

**dream** : georgenotfound that’s now you talk to ur friends father

**sapnap** : jesus george youre so disrespectful smh

**george** : i dont wnat to kiss alex’s dad!!!!

**karl** : WHY ???

**karl** : ALEX’S DAD IS SUPER COOL

**quackity** : PERIOD! my dad a real one asf ! 

**george** : i dont kiss old men! sapnaps dad is an exception tho

**sapnap** : WHY MY DAD!!!

**george** : uh bc hes hot as fuck?? duh you nimrod fuckass

**dream** : george. one kiss. 

**george** : no! give it a rest you dumb idiot man

**dream** : kiss me and i’ll give it a rest hottoe

**dream** : TOE ! NO I MEANT HOTTIE

**george** : foot fetish reveal before a face reveal

**quackity** : damn ma is it that serious

**sapnap** : dream this is so embarrassing for you

**karl** : ANY TOERS !!! ANY TOES IN CHAT?? if yes, stay away from dream, he wants u all pls run

**dream** : I DO NOT HAVE A FOOT FETISH I JUST MADE A SPELLING MISTAKE 

**dream** : THIS IS SO HOMOPHOBI C

**george** : actually yes i am. i hate gays. god forgive you all, it is a si in the bible to be gay lol you all need to be fixed amen asf besties so true amen jesus christ bless u all

**dream** : mm sounds like my moms friend when i came out

**george** : i will kill ur moms friend

**dream** : she’s not my moms friend anymore lol quirky 

**karl** : if anyone is homophobic i will beatthem up

**sapnap** : VOUCH VOUCH VOUCHHHHH

**quackity** : SO TRUE BESTIE!!!

**quackity** : ur a homophobe? let me pull up rq 

**george** : homophobes? y r ppl scared of houses smh LOL!! scared of houses thats weak af could never be ME!!

**george** : built different af!

**quackity** : SO TRUE GEORGENOTFOUND!

**quackity** : i am also built different af !!!!!!

**george** : no you’re just built wrong

**dream** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**sapnap** : GEORGE YOURE SUCH A BITCH

**karl** : YOURE BOXED LIKE A FISHJ??/??????!1!!1???

**george** : this was the worst reaction

**dream** : is this better

**deam** : JSHAKLKSAKD GEORGE NOOOOO BYEEEE LMAO SKJDKLKJ

**george** : fuck you 

**_george_ ** _left_

**karl** : hey guys do u think this gc will be nicer now

**sapnap** : yeah just four homies <3 

**quackity** : four nice dudes who are kind !! and good at minecraft

**dream** : and can actually see colours!!!!! 

**quackity** : omg fr how embarrassing is it to be like “i cant see the colour green”

**sapnap** : TRUEEEEEE

**sapnap** : “hey dude can u get this red shirt?”

**sapnap** : ”idk i cant see that colour”

**sapnap** : LMAOOOO

**karl** : UHHHH HHA YOU GUYS ARE SO RIGHT

**karl** : SO TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**dream** : yo?

**dream** : just realised george cant see half my merch dhmu

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**dream** : george wanna call

**george** : ? 

**george** : huh sure

**dream** : love u dude give me a call i miss u best friend

**george** : oh ok

**sapnap** : dream a simp

**dream** : whatever dude

**_quackity_ ** _removed_ **_george_ **

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_george_ **

**george** : why do i keep getting removed i didnt even say anything

**sapnap** : GEORGE GIVE TIPS TO BE HOT g

**george** : um

**sapnap** : YOURE SO HOT TELL ME RN

**karl** : sapnap ur lowkey embarrassing urself

**quackity** : ^

**sapnap** : george i love u 

**george** : ???? huh

**dream** : sapnap just shut up omg

**sapnap** : im funny ok

**george** : ur annooying lol ur dad simps for me <3 xox

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_sapnap_ **

**george** : what was that about

**dream** : idk he’s probably tired 

**_dream_ ** _added_ **_sapnap_ **

**sapnap** : george ur my bff 

**george** : ???? ok?

**dream** : george he’s gone crazy

**george** : like always ?

**sapnap** : YOU FUCKER

**george** : no actually <3

**sapnap** : what?wHYNNOT!!! 

**sapnap** : what do. u mena

**george** : im not a fucker BC UR DAD IS OOOOOOoooOooooooOoOo ANY TRUERS

**dream** : george confessing he’s gay for me part 69

**george** : SHUT UP YOURE SO ANNOYING

**_george_ ** _removed_ **_dream_ **

**karl** : I AM A TRUER

**quackity** : I LOST MY FUCKING HEADSET NO 

**quackity** : I NEED TO STREAM LATER FUCK

**quackity** : george can we play phasmophobia please

**george** : i’ll see if i’m free

**quackity** : what could u even do? isnt it lockdown for the uk

**george** : was gonna clean up

**george** : oh dont even get me started

**dream** : OH YEAH GEORGE WHENS LOCKDOWN LIFTING

**sapnap** : YUH YUH WE need u here af!!!!! 

**george** : lockdown got extended until july 17 im sobbing

**dream** : DINDT YOU SAY MARCH?

**george** : I HATE THE UK I HATE IT HERE SO BAD

**karl** : this is actually so sad

**quackity** : george should icome to englanf

**dream** : no way alex youre not meeting george before i do

**george** : ae you fuckign stupid

**george** : quackity we’re on lockdown,coming HERE is the shittiest idea u ever had

**sapnap** : george btw we moved ur bed into dreams room

**dream** : he’s lying he’s lying we didnt 

**george** : if u did, i’m staying in the ukforever

**karl** : how fast could you boost your credit score with new experian boost?woah boosted already. for the first time ever you could boost ur credit score for free 

**george** : thats so sad for u lol poor spotify ads

**karl** : i use apple music anyways 

**george** : what?? what are you, straigjt??

**george** : wait dont answer thaf, i forgot i wasnt talkig to a grop of gays lol

**dream** : LMAO GEORGE NO

**quackity** : RUNS AWAY

**quackity** : GUYS HELP

**sapnap** : peeing right now what do u want

**dream** : sapnap you nasty shithead put your phone down

**quackity** : i CANT FIND MY HEADSET

**quackity** : this is embarrassing. it’s right here. on my head. 

**george** : LLLLLL

**karl** : lMAOOOO

**sapnap** : youre dumb as fuck

**george** : you’re one to talk

**dream** : and its so funny that george’s saying that

**karl** : bold coming from dream

**quackity** : karl really said that with his whole chest and didnt see a problem with it

**sapnap** : the way quackity replied as if he aint stupid as dogshit

**george** : ok sapnap we get it omg ur insecure abt ur idiotness hey we promise it’s ok <3 

**sapnap** : fuck you idiot bastard

**dream** : kills sapnap af!


	7. oops angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets pissed but everyone thinks hes crying lol loser L also ifnore any formattinf mistakes bc its hakf oast 2 in the morning snd i need to sleep im drowsy

* * *

**karl** : spotlifht moonlight yuh why u trippin get ur mood rightttt yuhyuhhhh

**sapnap** : GET IT! 

**dream** : YEAAAA KARL

**quackity** : WOOOOOOOOOOO

**karl** : ohyeahyuhhhhyeaappp shawty look good in the moonlighttt yuhh8 yupyup all these pussies so bad mind yyyuuhhhhhhh

**dream** : FUCK IT UPPPPPPPPP

**quackity** : THE NEXT ED SHEERAN??? but not ginger 

**sapnap** : ed sheeran scares the shit out of me tbh

**dream** : ed sheeran is so fucking UGLY like bruh……….. how is it not a crime

**quackity** : SO TRUEEEEEE

**karl** : everytime you stop moving, ed gets closer….

**sapnap** : L FOR GEORGE DONT THEY BOTH LIVE IN LONDON

**dream** : speaking of george where is he

**dream** : he’s been offline all day

**quackity** : ayo who wanna bet he’s sleeping

**dream** : no he cant be because we synced our sleep schedules

**karl** : george would go out of sync for a nap af

**dream** : no he wouldnt 

**quackity** : he would tho

**sapnap** : oh rlly? call him and see what he does doing 

**karl** : i’ll call him one sec

**karl** : he picked up LMAOO FUCK U

**dream** : WHAT?? HE DIDNT EVEN PICK UP MY CALLS

**sapnap** : karlnotfound

**quackity** : NO I THINK QUACKNOTFOUND IS SO MYCH BETTER

**sapnap** : WHAT ABOUT SAPNOTFOUND!!!!! 

**dream** : that’s called georgenap you fucking idiot

**quackity** : AHAHAHAHAHA GEORGENAP I GET IT EBCAUSE HE SLEEPS WOAAHHHH

**quackity** : BUT DNF….. thinking emoji 

**sapnap** : LMAOOOOO DNF !! DREAMNOTFOUND SOUNDS STUPID!!!

**quackity** : YEAH me and my homies like quacknotfound…. or georgeity

**quackity** : GOGITY????? omg 

**sapnap** : wait i actually rlly like gogity????? 

**karl** : ok just got off the phone with george

**karl** : apparently he’s been hanging out with wilbur today

**dream** : what? like all day? 

**karl** : yuhyupyup! 

**sapnap** : wait wilburs streaming later 

**quackity** : wait r they doing an irl stream?

**karl** : yea i think so? they’ll just be together irl and commentate on one of their gameplay 

**quackity** : ohh like what you and i did

**dream** : that sounds dumb LMAOOOO

**sapnap** : FRRRRRR

**karl** : HONK YOU 

**_karl_ ** _ removed  _ **_dream_ **

**karl** : but sapnap can stay because hes hot

**sapnap** : but dream is hot too

**_sapnap_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**george** : hey

**karl** : YOU BETRAYED US GOGY

**george** : huh??

**quackity** : YEAH YOURE WITH WILBUR AND NOT US!!!!!

**george** : because i know him irl :[ he’s my friend

**dream** : U DIDNT EVEN TEXT US ;’(

**george** : BC IM BUSY PLEASE

**george** : he’s in the bathroom rn

**dream** : any askers? 

**karl** : NO! NO ASKERS

**sapnap** : NO ASKERS AT ALL!!!!

**quackity** : OOHHHH NOBODY GIVES A FUckkkkkkkkk

**george** : :[ 

**_george_ ** _ left _

**dream** : did that make him sad 

**_dream_ ** _ added  _ **_george_ **

**dream** : did i upset you?

**george** : i guess a bit

**george** : but it’s ok

**dream** : wait, you ok?

**george** : yeah

**dream** : how did i upset u gogy? im sorry

**george** : idk its dumb lmao

**george** : u and sapnap always talk abt hanging out 

**george** : but when i get lonely and go to hang out with one of my friends you just

**george** : fuck it im gonna go

**george** : wilburs out the bathroom now anyway

**dream** : oh shit george im sorry

**dream** : george im sorrynplease pick up

**sapnap** : oh fuck im

**sapnap** : shit :(

**quackity** : im gonna stream with wilbur and george. sapnap and dream do not join , esp u dream

**quackity** : he probably needs space 

**karl** : oh fuck i know what george means 

**karl** : i feel so bad for him

**sapnap** : shit man i didnt know it made him feel like that

**quackity** : fuck i’ll try cheer him up

**sapnap** : we give him time yeah?

**dream** : yh ig

**dream** : fuck i feel so bad 

**karl** : hahahahahahey thisnus really depressing wio wants to have a dissinf contest yooo hahhahahahhahahah

**sapnap** : I WILL!

**dream** : i mean

**dream** : sure

**karl** : OHHHH SAPNAP UR MOM IS SO HOT WAOHHHH

**dream** : WEAK! 

**dream** : hey karl how much does mr beast pay u to be his friend

**sapnap** : hey dream hows it feel to be used 4 clout then dropped

**dream** : idc tbh

**dream** : what are them and their 200k subs gonna do? 

**karl** : hey dream since when did your mom like me sm?

**dream** : she doesnt <3 loser

**karl** : then why she asking to give me sloppy toppy gluck gluck cluck that bitch shit samsung 9000 ? 

**dream** : u sure u aint readinf UR moms dms to ME? 

**sapnap** : dream sayinf he cant read basically

**karl** : LOL DREAM CANT READ CONTACT NAMES

**dream** : WHATEVER this is dumb

**george** : i wasnt actually upset earlier

**george** : mostly pissed

**george** : not sad 

**dream** : george im so sorry

**george** : its fine just

**george** : hypocrisy pisses me the fuck off yk

**george** : cant take it both ways then dont say shit in the first place 

**george** : anyways

**karl** : SO TRUE KING

**quackity** : PERIOD YOU TELL THEM

**george** : [ _ sent a video _ ] 

**george** : terraria music goes hard

**sapnap** : YOOO WILBUr!!! tell him he looks good

**george** : he said he will have sex with you

**sapnap** : YOOOOOOOOOOO LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO A WIN FOR THE WHITE BOY!!!!

**dream** : WOOP WOOP WOOP

**karl** : SO EXCITED FOR GEORGE AND WILBUR STREAM LATER

**george** : wilburnotfound stream

**quackity** : i think georgebur is better

**george** : huh. i’ll ask will

**dream** : georgebur sounds dumb 

**dream** : like a bear on natgeo wild

**dream** : The wild Georgebur, crawling through the grass……

**george** : wilbur said he likes it 

**george** : and dream shut the fuck up and go download another hackijg client 

**quackity** : NOOO YOU DID NOT JUSTNGO THERE NOOOO NO WAY

**karl** : 1 i. 7.5 tril chance he wouldve gone there

**sapnap** : AYO GEORGE FULLY CAME FOR HIS NECK 

**george** : stay mad pisshead

**_george_ ** _ left _

**quackity** : what a dramatic exit 

**karl** : DRAMA LESSONS FROM GEORGE???? HMMMMMMMMMM ME THINKS YES!

**sapnap** : LMAO THAT MAN CANT ACT TO SAVE HIS LITTLE BRITISH LIFE HAHAHAHAH

**dream** : U RIGHT THOOOOOOO

**quackity** : i believe in drama queen george supremacy 

**karl** : ao just george in general then?

**quackity** : karl. 

**quackity** : u have 10 seconds to run before i come and DECK ur ass

**dream** : can u even reach it lol

**quackity** : MIDDLE FINGER EMOJI!!!!!!

**_quackity_ ** _ removed  _ **_dream_ **


	8. hm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey lol! my friend helped me write the first quarter and typed as dream but then me being so sexy i did the rest on my own 😁🤝☺️💯💯

**george** : what the fuck is an onlyfans and why did someone make a song about my one

**dream** : george remember when we watched belle delphines video? it’s that.

**george** : PORN??????? runs away

**george** : I DONT DO PORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**dream** : not necessarily porn

**quackity** : SEX WORKErs aRE POGCHAMP!!!!!!!!

**george** : TRUEEEEEE

**dream** : facts

**quackity** : i love sex workers and also sex i am a sex haver ohpp yes!

**george** : shut up. who asked

**dream** : george dont be rude

**george** : FUCK YOU LEO

**_george_ ** _ removed  _ **_dream_ **

**_quackity_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**quackity** : dont be a bitch to ur husband

**george** : FUCJ YOU HE IS NOT MY HUSBANDBHE IS UGLY

**dream** : :(

**george** : stay mad 

**george** : die sad

**george** : L

**quackity** : OHHH HE IS POPPING OFF 

**dream** : george why would u say that……

**dream** : shut up quackity

**george** : dont talk to me ur a leo and not a sex haver

**dream** : since when do u have sex

**dream** : youve had one gf

**george** : yeah and 100,000,000,000 BFS OHHHHHH ur dsd is ONE OF THEM!! 

**george** : i am going feral TBHHHH

**dream** : youve never met my dad

**george** : actually i did last NIGHT OOOOHHHH

**dream** : yeah me and ur mom talked about u

**quackity** : dream is not a sex haver HAHA OHHH

**quackity** : THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING FOR HIM!

**george** : alex explain to me in what multiverse do you get pussy

**dream** : HAHA OWNED

**quackity** : FUCK YOU VIRGINS!! middle finger emoji AF!

**_quackity_ ** _ left _

**_george_ ** _ added  _ **_quackity_ **

**dream** : im not the virgin in this conversation quackity

**dream** : u left bc u couldnt handle getting owned

**george** : SO TRUE SWEATER WEATHER MAN! 

**dream** : ok male girl in red

**george** : i am actually a friend of dorothy ASSHOLE! OHHHH eat shit

**dream** : ur gay

**quackity** : HAHA I LISTEN TO RADIOHEAD

**_george_ ** _ removed  _ **_quackity_ **

**george** : wow haha who said that haha

**dream** : i love radiohead

**george** : i hate you

**_george_ ** _ removed  _ **_dream_ **

**_george_ ** _ added  _ **_dream, quackity_ ** __

**dream** : haha u couldnt live without me you added me back

**quackity** : SHUT UP LEO UR MOM GOT BANGED BY ME

**dream** : i banged ur mom first

**dream** : ask her who clay is she’ll know

**george** : hardened clay L

**dream** : me when i see you baby

**george** : ew ur so gross. if all men r like this im considering going straight. af. 

**dream** : baby no dont say that pls haha ur so sexy haha date me haha

**quackity** : yo stop being weird dream damn

**dream** : ever heard of a joke you asshole? 

**george** : shut upz notfunny. where r sap and karl

**quackity** : idk abt sap but karl is getting dinner w his mom 2nite

**dream** : oh sapnaps asleep

**george** : WTF THATS MY BRAND

**dream** : no but it's 2am here ofc he’s gonna be asleep

**george** : 8 am here and i still aint give a fuck

**quackity** : who asked

**george** : ur mom

**dream** : ew thats early as fucj for you

**quackity** : yh george wyd up at this time

**george** : breakfast with the soot man

**dream** : gross 

**quackity** : the soot man is that wilbur

**george** : yes & i gtg get ready now

**quackity** : i hope ur food tastes like shit OHHHHHH WOAHHHHH

**dream** : SAME! FUCK YOU GEORGE BASTARD

**george** : WELL FUCK YOU!!! ur just mad u dont know wilbur soot 

**george** : jealousy is a disease get well soon bitch

**quackity** : also george r u gonna kiss wilbur

**george** : what

**george** : no i dont like wilbur like that

**dream** : ew alex why would you ask that

**quackity** : because it makes you pissed! middle finger emoji u bastard

**dream** : KILLS YOU!

**karl** : SHUT UP ALL OF YOU

**karl** : IM TRYINF TO EAT A NICR FAMILY DINNER WITH MY MOM AT A RESTAURANT AND MY PHONE KEEPS GOING OFF

**quackity** : JUST MUTE THE GC U IDIOT NOBODY IS GONNA STOP TALKING FOR YOU

**quackity** : DUMB FUCKING WHITE MAN 

**karl** : OUCH 

**karl** : HONK YOU!!!!!! 

**sapnap** : wtf

**sapnap** : tf did i just wake up to

**dream** : my hands r so dry wtf

**dream** : sapnap do we have moisturiser

**sapnap** : yes i think in the bathroom

**dream** : thanks fuck u

**quackity** : fuck all of u. 

**dream** : wtf rude

**sapnap** : ALRX wtf!!! 

**quackity** : WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!

**quackity** : [ _ sent a photo _ ] 

**quackity** : WHY THE FUCK DOES GEORGE HAVE A DREAM HOODIE WITH COLOGNE ON IT!!!!??????? 

**dream** : bc he fucking wants one?? let him live

**sapnap** : QUACKITY IKR ITS SO SUS………

**dream** : oh fuck off 

**quackity** : fuckinf ur mom rn

**sapnap** : ur mom in my bed

**dream** : ur mom in my bed 2 

**sapnap** : fuck u ugly

**dream** : fuck u back ugliest

**quackity** : white men in action

**quackity** : truly heartbreaking

**quackity** : LOL too bad nobody asked

**dream** : oh stfu!!!!

**quackity** : nobody askkeeeeddd

**george** : youareso dumbbbbbnbxz

**george** : itshardto typewirh afork in yourhand hahahaa

**sapnap** : george shut up and finish eating ur food dumbass

**george** : DokfuckyoU bastar

**george** : d

**dream** : george spelling things wrong 

**george** : WIOOOOWWE REASLLY??? akmostvlike i djdnt knw that u asshol

**quackity** : I HATE YOU GEORGENOTFOUND 

**george** : just put my fork down to tell you that you’re a bitch and your cat doesnt even love you back

**dream** : DAMNNNNNN

**sapnap** : GEORGE WHAT THE FUCKKKK NOOOO LMAOOOOO

**quackity** : this is alexphobic. 

**_quackity_ ** _ left _

**george** : GOOD

**george** : NEVER COME BACK!

**dream** : DAMN WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOUUUU

**_dream_ ** _ added  _ **_quackity_ **

**quackity** : GEORGENOTFOUND I HATE YOU SO MUCH

**quackity** : FUCK GEORGENOTFOUND 

**dream** : pls

**dream** : you two manage to fight every single day

**george** : BECAUSE I HATE QUACKITYS DUMBASS

**quackity** : FUCK YOU ASSHOLE

**dream** : are you guys even friends at this point LMAO

**george** : um no?????? I WOULD NEVER BE HIS FRIEND

**quackity** : FUCK YOU I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND GEORGENOTFOUND 

**sapnap** : WHY ARE WE YELLING

**sapnap** : oh nvm it’s just george and quackity fighting again

**dream** : why are they like this

**quackity** : GEORGE

**george** : WHAT

**quackity** : roblox?

**george** : ok are your joins on ? 

**quackity** : only for friends

**george** : ok im joining

**quackity** : thx bestie

**dream** : WHAT

**sapnap** : HHAHAHAHA

**dream** : THE SWITCH UP OH MY GOD

**sapnap** : LMFAOOOOO

**sapnap** : wheres karl wtf 

**dream** : eating a fancy dinner with his mom UGH imagine having rich friends

**sapnap** : dream you ARE the rich friend

**dream** : oh shit

**dream** : yeah u right tbh im stacked 

**sapnap** : king shit


	9. people be like "mcdonalds is bad for you!!!!" ... you know what's also bad for you? being a little BITCH!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in one sitting so dont bash me for spelling mistakes

**george** : that fucking vegan teacher wont stop duetting me i am sick

**dream** : tell her you’re gay and she’ll leave you alone

**george** : oh wow great idea fucking idiot

**george** : she’ll tell me my homosexuality will be cured if i eat fucking broccoli

**dream** : well, will it?

**george** : go try it you jock

**dream** : first of all fuck you im not a jock

**quackity** : we dont care enough to hear your second statement

**quackity** : just leave we all hate u tbh

**sapnap** : you did not have to come for him like that

**karl** : quackity woke up and chose violence

**karl** : nvm he always does that

**karl** : he rlly came for dream’s throat with that tho lmao

**sapnap** : honestly dream’s just rummaging through the vegetables rn

**dream** : george i just ate lettuce i think im straight now

**george** : !!!! DREAM OMG THATS SO boring nobody gives a fuck

**dream** : well damn i just wanted to test out your hypothesis

**karl** : dream scientist arc??

**quackity** : hey dream whats the formula for your mom in my room rn

**dream** : doesnt exist because

**dream** : you, sir alex quacity, do not get pussy

**quackity** : tough talk for someone who aint even done a face reveal

**dream** : tough talk for someone who aint even done a hair reveal

**quackity** : bitch yes i have LMAOO u rlly tryna come for me like you’ve shown your hair

**george** : this is getting very testosteroneyyyyy

**sapnap** : just how u like it 

**george** : no 

**george** : well i mean your dad is pumped with testosterone so yes sign me up

**sapnap** : again with the fucking dad jokes i have had enough

**sapnap** : fuck it. villain arc time. 

**george** : he can be your angel or your devil

**george** : you know what actually

**george** : im having a villain arc too

**george** : that vegan bitch cant stop me from eating meat

**george** : okay that was not the best word choice, as a gay man

**karl** : forget as a gay man, that just wasnt the best word choice in general

**quackity** : LMAOOOO TRUEEEEEEEEE

**dream** : george villain arc hot tbh

**george** : shut up

**george** : she rlly wants me to stop eating mcdonalds i’ll show her bitchass 

**george** : brb making a tiktok

**quackity** : a fucking tiktok oh no george is serious

**quackity** : he is pissed

**karl** : oh god im excited and terrified to see it

**sapnap** : your mom

**dream** : youre not funny

**sapnap** : youre not funny either

**dream** : i am funny

**sapnap** : you wish

**karl** : boys boys no fighting

**quackity** : the girls are fighting HOHOHOHOHOHOH

**george** : [ _ sent a video _ ] 

**dream** : youre so aggressive in that lmfao

**george** : she gets on my NERVES!!!!!!!!!!!11

**quackity** : plsss george youre gonna scare her

**karl** : wow damnm george really popped off !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**george** : i’ll never apologise for being petty, bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**dream** : your mom

**sapnap** : you have become the very thing you swore to destroy

**dream** : your moms pussy?

**_sapnap_ ** _ removed  _ **_dream_ **

**sapnap** : i hate that blond bitch

**george** : dirty blond

**sapnap** : shut up british man

**george** : shut up pandas

**_quackity_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**quackity** : damn damn calm tf down 

**dream** : george

**dream** : george

**george** : what do you want 

**dream** : can we kiss

**george** : who even are you go away

**karl** : george wanna kiss tbh

**george** : maybe idk 

**george** : but i have to kiss ur dad first 

**karl** : ok bestie <3 

**george** : so cool<3

**dream** : wtf

**dream** : george u can kiss my dad

**george** : im willing

**dream** : but only if you kiss me

**george** : i am no longer willing

**dream** : are you homophobic

**george** : yes i hat egay peopl eleave me alone

**dream** : ur gay 

**george** : NO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! you’re not allowed to say that im homophobic

**dream** : too bad too sad cry about it bitch waaa booo

**george** : youre so fucking ugly bastard

**george** : and you wonder why i left you to build a nation with q karl and sap

**dream** : UM OUCH?????????

**george** : die mad hoe

**george** : tell ur dad hes a good kisser from me btw <3

**karl** : our nation is so cool tbh

**george** : vouch

**sapnap** : vouch

**quackity** : vouch

**quackity** : we should leave dream out more often

**george** : so true. i hate him

**sapnap** : as u should

**karl** : same

**dream** : i feel targeted

**dream** : is this a hate crime

**george** : yes we hate crime people over 6’

**dream** : ah i see the shorty gang

**george** : you’re calling me shorty? ;]

**dream** : stop making everything gay you fucking twink

**george** : your dad loves me tbh

**dream** : shut up i ahte you

**karl** : when will you realise that george doesnt give a honk

**dream** : oh go call ur mom again

**karl** : i

**karl** : that was mean

**_karl_ ** _ left _

**_quackity_ ** _ added  _ **_karl_ **

**quackity** : you did not just insult the most beautiful man alive like that

**dream** : i just did what ar eyou gonna do abt it??

**quackity** : fuck you stupid man nobody fucking likes you why dont you go cheat on another speedrun go stream an exposé go cry about how george rejected you shut the actual fuck up youre just mad george is closer to me in a few months than he’s ever been to you in years lmaoo die sad whore

**dream** : what the fuck oh my god

**dream** : you popped off on me i think im dead

**_dream_ ** _ left _

**george** : good riddance white man i hated him anyways tbh

**karl** : oh my god quackity did not hold back

**sapnap** : dream is laughing so hard he sounds like he’s deflating

**_sapnap_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**dream** : pls

**dream** : i am claiming that as a homophobic hate crime

**quackity** : claiming ur existence as a racist hate crime

**dream** : goodbye

**george** : bye mf we dont wan tu here anyways

**sapnap** : is it attack dream day or sum??

**sapnap** : my fav day of the year tbf

**karl** : yeahhhh bash dream day pog

**george** : petition to make it bash dream day every day?

**karl** : signed

**quackity** : signed

**sapnap** : signed

**dream** : this is BIPHOBIC!

**george** : stfu bitche u wanna be oppressed so bad damn

**quackity** : GEORGE LMAO

**sapnap** : oh my god am i even allowed to laugh at that

**george** : laugh. im funny

**sapnap** : ok i just laughed

**george** : shut up idc


	10. i cant believe georgenotfound was banned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um yup reminder that their sexualities are not their real life sexualities except karl who is ace and theyre all straight yupp

**george** : i cant believe i got banned on tiktok

**dream** : tbh you’re unbanned now so??

**george** : i dont care they still banned me

**dream** : well

**dream** : at least we ratioed wendys????

**george** : i want to burn wendys

**george** : i hvent even been to one and i am glad

**george** : boycott wendys tbh 

**quackity** : yupppppppp whats up

**quackity** : george you got banned LLLLLLLLLL   
  


**quackity** : could never be me

**george** : oh stfu go @ taylor swift or something 

**sapnap** : gogy is so mean waaaaaaaa

**karl** : ayoooo taylor swifttttt she kinda cute tho

**sapnap** : are you cheating on me???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**george** : oh no the girls are fighting

**karl** : oh no sap bestie i promise i am not </3333

**dream** : sus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**george** : shut up you are literally gay

**dream** : ok?!?!?!?! still sus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**george** : ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm your mum is sus hahahahhaahhahhahahahaha OHHHHHHHHHHHH gottemmmm

**dream** : that’s hot we should call

**george** : no we can’t im in the bath

**dream** : all the more reason to call

**dream** : facetime?

**george** : no!!!!!! stfu ugly white jock quarterback bastard

**dream** : you wound me

**sapnap** : shut up romeo you’re ugly

**quackity** : is he

**george** : yes

**george** : like super ugly blehhhhh gross 

**karl** : well damn 

**karl** : i saw his face

**karl** : he’s not ugly

**karl** : i mean it’s subjective tbh but he’s a pwetty boy

**quackity** : huh wtf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! everyone except me?!?!?!

**dream** : damn u want a pic or something

**dream** : [ _ sent a photo _ ]

**_george_ ** _ removed  _ **_dream_ **

**george** : i hate him

**quackity** : hahahahaha why did he send your face

**george** : idk he’s annoying

**_karl_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**karl** : please im goint to scream

**karl** : why do you have a picture of george crying

**george** : i wasnt crying i was washing my face STOPPPPPPPPPPP

**dream** : here quackity

**dream** : [ _ sent a photo _ ]

**sapnap** : yuppp!!!!!!!!!! thats my bff bestie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**george** : grosssssssss ugly boooooooooooooooooooooooo

**karl** : pretty boy tbh

**quackity** : damn thats u??????? pop off

**dream** : im so hot honestly

**george** : booooooo stop lying

**dream** : ayo if you dont stfu im gonna kill you

**george** : kill me then blond white boy 

**sapnap** : homoerotic tension

**george** : you mean genuine malice

**quackity** : george has a danger kink

**george** : wtf even is that no i don't

**karl** : my man really said ‘blond white boy’

**george** : yeah and?? what are you gonna do? bleach ur hair again? sit tf down and go to the skatepark mf 

**dream** : blond white boy here can kick your ass to pluto

**george** : why not neptune you poseidon son of a bitch

**dream** : bc its further

**sapnap** : oh yh wtf is hera like i googled ares its the war one

**sapnap** : but wh o is hera and why is she georges godly parent 

**dream** : good question

**_dream_ ** _ left _

**george** : dream doesnt wanna reveal that he’s madly in love w me and he associates me with marriage and he wants kids with me

**quackity** : that is…… so SUS………………….....

**karl** : yooo add him back dd him back 

**_quackity_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**quackity** : u want kids with george

**dream** : no

**_dream_ ** _ left _

**george** : sus ASFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**sapnap** : ayo ayo AYO AYOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP

**george** : STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP this is so sus?!!?!?!?!?

**_george_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**george** : when dream is sus

**dream** : stop 

**dream** : idk i didnt think abt it lol ha

**dream** : tbh 

**dream** : ok why is nobody talking]

**george** : /kill dream

**dream** : well wow okay fuck you /kill georgenotfound

**karl** : /give @s hugs 64

**sapnap** : well damn i guess /gamemode 1

**quackity** : SAPNAPS OPPPP YOOOOOOO

**george** : fuck it /deop dream

**dream** : AYOOOO FUCK YOU YOOOOO

**dream** : this is homophobic

**george** : yeah cry about it quarterback fuck

**dream** : awww is georgey mad that im tall

**george** : where tf did that even come from

**george** : why r u so obsessed w ur height

**dream** : nah im obsessed w urs bc ur so TINY

**quackity** : oh okok so george is ‘tiny awwww’ but im ‘short hahahah’

**dream** : you wouldnt get it…………………… melancholic sigh

**george** : then explain

**dream** : no

**_dream_ ** _ left _

**karl** : i better see nobody add him back

**george** : nobody likes him anyways

**sapnap** : HII DREAM HERE <33I TOOK SAPNAPS PHONE BC NOBODY IS ADDING ME BACK

**george** : ew ugly go away

**sapnap** : WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!1 george pls

**george** : stfu

**karl** : oh mygo

**karl** : d

**quackity** : add drem back im starting to miss sapnap

**george** : drem HAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_george_ ** _ added  _ **_dream_ **

**george** : actually fuck you

**dream** : shut up youre gay

**george** : shut up you wish you were me

**sapnap** : ayooo phone back

**karl** : drema wishes he has pretty privilege

**dream** : why tf cant anyone spell my name right

**karl** : shut your honk up

**karl** : asking us like we know like mf we DON’T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**quackity** : oh my god he is popping the fuck off OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH like dre more like drema more like drem more like FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**dream** : what have i done to deserve this 

**karl** : shut up

**karl** : you are literally dogwater oh my godshut up

**quackity** : damn dmandandmanmdnamdnamdn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POPPING OFFFFFFFF

**dream** : this is so mean im gojing to cry

**george** : ok cry then wtf do you want us to do

**dream** : george :(

**george** : i dont care shut up

**dream** : well fine fuck you

**dream** : i kissed fundy anyways

**george** : yeah okay and u wished that was me 

**george** : literally you wish you were me so bad its embarrassing

**dream** : um

**george** : /j

**dream** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yup ok thanks bestie

**george** : ofc i dont actually mean this shit 

**karl** : yeah bro !

**quackity** : vouch!

**sapnap** : TRUEEEEEEEEE

**dream** : yeah ok stfu i hat eu all

**george** : shut your fucking rugby ass up

**dream** : ayo shut your fish and chips ass up

**george** : shut up go listen to eminem

**dream** : stfu go listen to goosebumps

**george** : i give your mum goosebumps

**dream** : you wish you did

**karl** : can we go a fucking day without you guys killing each other

**quackity** : so true i keep getting notifs from this gc and it’s just dream and george fighting like damn yall r such a married couple

**karl** : so true

**george** : take that tf BACK

**sapnap** : awww waaaahhh baby gogy cant handle the truth waaaa

**george** : shut the fuck up youre so annoying

**karl** : shut up go play geoguessr or something

**george** : WOWWWWWW OKAY 

**george** : go call ur mum mf

**karl** : u already said that

**quackity** : any askers?????????

**george** : none!!!!! OHHHHHH

**sapnap** : oh yeah get the shortie to help you out

**george** : aint u my height mf???? stfu snapchat

**sapnap** : do not talk to me . go put on your clout goggles

**karl** : damn go kill another dog why dont u

**sapnap** : im literally defending you karl stfu

**karl** : dont care LLLLLLLLL

**dream** : george gone real silent

**dream** : does princess gogy need a knight to back him up?? awww

**george** : yes actually now chop chop get to work white boy

**karl** : LMFFFFFFFAOOOOO HAHAHAHHAHA


End file.
